Night (or technically dawn) of mischief
by Harivardi fangirl
Summary: Team Mustang totally ships Roy and Riza! What crazy and stupid plan do they have in store now? This fanfic is completely clean, I know what some people think when they hear the word mischief.


The Night (or technically dawn) of mischief

Roy sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. "Lieutenant, I can't write this, I'm too sleepy!" He said.

She sighed. "Same here, Colonel." He just yawned.

She went out of the room and brought a few blankets. There was a shortage of them, so it took her a while. "We're not going home, are we?" she asked.

It was his turn to sigh. "Of course not. We're going to come back in a few hours anyway."

There were spare beds for occasions like these. They were also for sick people who couldn't go home.

"I'm going to bed, Colonel. You can continue this in the morning." She knew that there would be two beds empty, at least.

"You're right, Riza." He said softly. She stiffened at her name. "We're not working now, are we?"

A tiny smile tugged at her mouth, barely noticeable. "Yes si- Roy." He smiled.

Little did they know that… Havoc, Breda, Falman, Hughes and Fuery hadn't gone home!

They dragged Maria Ross into this, and she lay on one of the beds anonymously. Besides, she wanted to see what was happening.

"They have finished their work," Breda announced. And they are on a first name basis now." He said quietly into his microphone. They had bugged the room, and Breda of course didn't want to do it but he eventually saw how cute Riza and Roy looked together.

Havoc, who had abandoned his cigarette and was munching on a biscuit, smirked. Hughes smiled triumphantly, and Falman looked eerily like Hughes gushing over Elysia and Gracia. Ross smiled. Fuery smiled his lopsided grin with his lower jaw jutting out.

Riza went into the resting room, and Roy caught a look of horror on her face.

"Riza? What's wrong?"

"There's only one bed!" She whispered.

Roy paled. "No way.." he muttered.

Ross felt guilty, but excited. They had also bugged the one bed which was unoccupied.

"Um.. Roy, I'll sleep in the office."

He looked horrified. "You're going to wake up with a broken back or something! I'll sleep in the office!"

"Your back would be broken, then."

"So we have to…" Roy stammered.

"Fine. But if you do as much as touch me, you're gonna wake up with a bullet through your head."

He shivered. Knowing Riza, she would probably do as she said.

They took their respective sides on the bed. It had space only for one person though, so their arms brushed against each other with every movement they made. But they didn't say anything else and they fell asleep.

Riza woke up. It was still dark, but considerably brighter. She didn't feel like getting up, and she wondered why. Until she noticed where she was sleeping. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck and his arms encircled her body. She slowly lifted his arm from her, blushing deeply. If anyone saw this… She took her gun just in case.

Breda was asleep like the others, on a makeshift bed in the office (which they had been prepared for, they had brought three blankets each). He heard a slight rustle on his headphones and woke up. It was 3:30 in the morning! He slowly switched on his computer and took millions of screenshots and printed them out.

Soon the others had woken up and were gushing over the pictures. Breda heard something on his headphones and listened in. The others focused on the computer.

Riza took her gun and was about to get up when she heard Roy groan. She turned.

His eyes were squeezed in pain and a tear fell from one. "Roy? Roy! What's wrong?" He looked like a small boy who lost his lollipop, which was extremely adorable.

Riza shook him. He woke up, startled and arms flailing until he saw Riza.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

"I- I had a dream, and Maes was k-killed in it!" he said, trying not to cry.

Maes wiped a tear from his eye, touched. "Breda, record that for me." The others rolled their eyes.

But they looked back at the computer because..

Riza and Roy were HUGGING!

Hughes squealed and the others had to cover his mouth.

Soon they fell asleep again, hugging tightly. Riza's head was buried in his chest and he hugged her protectively. When the sun was streaming through the curtained windows, Roy woke up and saw Riza hugging him tightly. Her lips were parted, and her hair was down for once. She was smiling in her sleep. "Roy…" she muttered, and Roy turned pink.

She was dreaming… about him?! He hugged her tighter and fell asleep again. By the time they woke up it was nearly 8, and Riza was screaming her head off.

"Why didn't you wake me, idiot?!"

"Because you looked so happy!"

She glowered. "So?!" Her fingers reached for her gun and he gulped.

"You were saying my name!"

She blushed. "I wasn't!"

"You were dreaming about me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Luckily this argument was in their office, and they hadn't even noticed the others come in.

"Was too!" He said again.

"Was NOT!" And she lifted her gun. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Riza, we have proof!" Hughes smirked.

She paled. "Where!?"

He showed her the video footage. She shot at the wall, barely missing Hughes. She later fried Ross.

And they scrambled on their feet, back to work. Riza deleted all that footage, but she didn't know that…

There was an extra copy!

Nearly six years later, after becoming the Führer's wife and personal assistant, she would find the footage and they would have a good laugh about it. And she would REALLY shoot the others.

 **Hey guys! It's the author here, and I'm really not happy with this story. I thought of making this after Hughes's death but instead I let Roy have a dream about the future. The story was awesome in my mind, but I really am a horrible writer so pardon me for any mistakes! That word is fried and not fired. The title is horrible though! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
